


in which he offers you a place to stay

by toto_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkwardness, F/M, Nishinoya Yuu doesn’t know how to comfort people, Sharing a Bed, but he is also very kind so he manages just fine, no beta we die like men, reader fights with her dad, she then sleeps over at Noya’s place cause she doesn’t want to go home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toto_writes/pseuds/toto_writes
Summary: You have a fight with your dad and need a place to stay for the night. Luckily, the Karasuno volleyball club libero comes to the rescue.Currently this is all I have written but I’d very much like to write more detailing what happens next. If you’re interested leave a comment so that I know. I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Original Female Character(s), Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/You
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	in which he offers you a place to stay

You had never been particularly close to Nishinoya Yuu. Sure, you’d seen him around the halls of Karasuno and even watched a few of the volleyball club’s training sessions since you were invited by Kiyoko and you didn’t have any other club activities going on that would make you refuse. You couldn’t say he talked to you as much of the others. In fact, if you were to think about it he seemed to talk to you even less than the others which was a shame since he was really cute.

That’s why it came as a huge surprise to you when, after finding you crying out on a park bench on your own he offered to walk you home.

“That’s very nice of you to offer Nisinoya but you really don’t have to.”

A frown crossed his face after hearing that. “I don’t mind, I’m not that good at comforting people so this is the least I can do.”

“Can I tell you a secret then?” You asked with your eyes fixed on the ground.

His eyes widened. “Oh sure, I guess. I wasn’t expecting that.” He had started rubbing the back of his neck while talking.

“The reason why I was crying here on a park bench and not at home in my room is that I don’t want to go home right now. I’m trying to stall as much as possible before going back.”

For a moment he looked lost for words. “It’s getting kind of late though. Soon it’s gonna be even more late and I don’t feel ok leaving you here on your own. Can I at least keep you company?”

“Aren’t you coming from volleyball training? You’re probably exhausted.”

He gave you a big smile before pointing to himself. “I’m very resistant, I can probably run for another hour so don’t worry about me.”

Another half hour passed before you took out your phone, calling a few friends to see if you could crash anywhere. Still, you were new to the country and didn’t have many close friends. Some didn’t answer and others politely declined since they were either very busy or weren’t at home. You were stuck, your only option being going home and seeing your father once again. You were so lost in thought you didn’t notice Nisinoya turn towards you and open his mouth until you heard the words.

“You can come to my place.”

You looked at him full of surprise, mouth falling slightly open from the shock.

“Nishinoya, you barely know me.”

“Well, you’re friends with Kiyoko, right?” He asked.

“I wouldn’t go that far, I’d say it’s more like acquaintances.”

“That’s good enough, anyone Kiyoko deems worthy of her godly presence can’t possibly be bad.”

“You know, that’s really bad logic.” You laughed.

His eyes lit up when he saw that you finally gave a genuine laugh.

“Bad logic is still logic, come to my place. My parents are out of town so they won’t ask any weird questions and my sisters will be happy I finally brought home someone other than Ryu.”

Nishinoya’s eyes lit up with so much excitement that you couldn’t bring yourself to refuse. It’s not like you had somewhere better to go. Your father was most likely still in your apartment.

“Okay.”

“Woww, this is gonna be so fun. We can get snacks on the way there and watch a movie, maybe even build a fort...” He continued with the same level of excitement the whole walk to his place. His personality was like a magnet and you found it hard to look away from him. He was positively shining.

When you finally got to his home, he yelled out a salute for his sisters and explained the situation.

With everything sorted out he turned back to you and lead you to the couch where he put on a movie. It was mostly for show since quarter way into the movie you both stopped paying attention to the movie and started talking about everything else. You talked more about yourself and he told you all about his one passion, volleyball. Still, the time came when the topic you’d been avoiding the whole night came up.

“You don’t have to answer but why were you out in the park today?” Nishinoya asked, his face morphing into one of an innocent puppy. Most likely as a subconscious attempt at keeping you from yelling at him.

You let out a shaky breath. Nishinoya welcomed you, a stranger into his home asking for nothing in return. It was only fair that you at least tell him the reason.

“As you probably figured out, I moved to Japan as an exchange student so I live alone. My mom wanted me to live in comfort so she insisted that she and my dad rent me an apartment. Which is great most of the time but today my father made a surprise visit and, well, I don’t really get along with him. It’s too complicated to get into now but we always end up fighting about one thing or another and today was no exception. I told him to get out of my apartment, he said he was the one paying for it so it was his apartment and I couldn’t stand him anymore so I just left.”

You looked up to see Nishinoya staring at you intently. He placed a hand on your shoulder to comfort you, not knowing if you would be comfortable with a hug. “I’m really sorry to hear that.” You could hear the honesty dripping from his voice.

“It’s fine, I should be used to him by now. I probably over exaggerated by leaving but I don’t regret it at all.”

He gave you a small smile, squeezing your shoulder lightly before taking his hand off. You sighed and looked at the clock, it was late and although it was the weekend you knew that Nishinoya had volleyball the next day.

“It’s getting late, we should probably get to sleep.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” He yawned as if to emphasise the point. “I’ll show you to my room, you can sleep in my bed and I’ll take the couch. I’ll bring you something more comfortable to change into.”

“I can’t possibly let you sleep on the couch in your own home after doing so much for me. I’ll take the couch and you sleep in your bed.” You countered.

“You’re my guest and a lady, how would I live with myself knowing that you’re sleeping on the couch?”

“Just like you lived up until now, seriously Nishinoya, I’ll take the couch. I really don’t mind it.”

He frowned as if deep in thought. “You could.. I mean we could...” He started, blushing furiously. “Wecouldsharethebed” He finally chocked out. You stared at him for a moment, unsure if you’d heard right. After that a furious blush coated your face too.

“Yeah, I’d.... that.. that would be okay with me.”

“O-Okay, I’ll bring you p-pyjamas.” He stuttered, eyes on the ground whilst going to his dresser.

You weren’t much better off, still red in the face as you accepted the pyjamas and went to the bathroom to change into them.

When you got back to his room you saw that he had also changed into more comfortable clothes. When he saw you his gazed lingered on you for a few seconds before turning off the light and suggesting that you go to sleep.

Getting into bed was as awkward as anyone would imagine and trying to sleep was even more so, both trying to keep as much distance as possible while also not having much space to do that in. Alas, after around half an hour of awkwardness you fell asleep.

Waking up was for the first few minutes, while you were still halfway in a dream like state, very comfortable. You were comfortably warm you felt very safe as you were being held in an embrace by an arm draped around your waist, feeling a soft breath fanning on your back. For a minute you accepted it as a completely normal thing but when that minute ran up your blood ran cold. You lived alone, who was holding you? Your eyes flew open and you looked around frantically, this wasn’t your room. Then it hit you, this was Nishinoya’s room, you were in his bed and he was the one holding you. The blush from yesterday came back in full force as you struggled to find a way to slip out from his hold without waking him up but it was no use. His grip on you, however relaxed it may have seemed was actually an iron grip.

You tried not to think about his chest pressed to your back or how his forehead rested on your shoulder or how his soft hair brushed against the back of your neck and you definitely didn’t think about how your legs were tangled together under the sheets. You were hopeless. He was attractive, you had always thought so and being in this position definitely didn’t help stopping your brain from producing about a million scenarios of the two of you.

After a few minutes of consideration you decided on your plan of action: wake him up by moving around a bit and pretend you were asleep. That would make him move his hand without the awkward conversation to follow. And so you did, you shifted around as much as possible while trying to maintain the facade that you were asleep. Not even a minute in he started shifting too, no doubt on the way to waking up. What you hadn’t anticipated when planning this out was that before waking up he might pull you even closer to him on instinct. Now you felt as if there was absolutely no more space between the two of you.

He woke up. You could tell by the way he suddenly stiffened and then quickly removed his arm from around you, putting some space between you two. If you were honest with yourself, you were sort of disappointed by the absence of his arm around your waist. He stood up from the bed you waited a minute or two more before faking your waking up.

You looked around and Nishinoya was sat on the chair in his room looking lost in thought.

“Morning” You said, hoping to bring him out of his head. It seemed to work because he jumped slightly before looking at you. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights. “M-Morning”.

“What time is it?”

He looked at his phone. “It’s nine o’clock.”

“Don’t you have volleyball practice today?”

“Yeah, it’s at 10:00. I still have time to get ready.”

“Well, I’ll start getting ready. Thank you for letting me stay here, I’ll be out of your hair soon.”

A faint tinge of pink tainted his cheeks. “It’s alright, I liked having you here.”

You avoided his gaze as you took your clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. When you got back he was already changed in his training clothes. After a bit of checking around to see if you didn’t forget anything both of you left the house. He walked you to your apartment.

“Thank you so much Nishinoya. For everything.”

“Call me Noya, my friends do. And, well, I’d like for us to be friends.”

“Okay Noya, thank you. I’m seriously grateful for everything you’ve done for me. If you ever need anything you know where to find me.” You smiled at him.

He looked at you, eyes widened as if what you said surprised him. A slight flush overcame his cheeks. “I-I’ll keep that in mind. I should get going.”

“Bye Noya. Have a fun time at practice!”

“Thanks, I’ll see you around at school. Bye y/n!”


End file.
